Quest points
Quest points, often abbreviated as QP, are given to players after they complete quests. They are a measure of their completion of quests in RuneScape. Players can receive anywhere from 1-10 quest points from completing any given quest. Any DarkScape player can have up to 376 quest points (as of 12 October 2015) which allows the player to wear the quest point cape. The helmet of trials can be worn when a player has 300 quest points. Miniquests, such as the The Curse of Zaros or the Mage Arena, do not give any quest points. Quests For example in Recipe for Disaster it gives one quest point upon completion, but has eight sub-quests which players can complete afterwards for one quest point each, and a Final Battle which gives one quest point upon completion, for a total of 10 quest points. One of the requirements for the "final battle" includes having 176 quest points, 9 of which are earned from the sub-quests and the various prerequisite Quests. Another quest named Rag and Bone Man used to give 1 quest point when completed, afterwards, there was an optional added section where players need to collect bones from a wish list. Completing the wish list section used to give another quest point, but after the release of Fur 'n' Seek it no longer rewards 1 quest point. Instead, completing it now rewards 2 quest points. Quest point requirements * At 33 quest points, players can access the Champions' Guild, which is where players may start the long quest, Dragon Slayer. * Players will have access to additional quests, and with higher levels, and other guilds, players need to have: * 33 quest points to start the Wanted! quest. * 44 quest points to start the Tears of Guthix quest. * 50 quest points to start the Carnillean Rising quest. ** Additional rewards at increments of 50 quest points afterwards are also available. * 56 quest points to do the Heroes' Quest, which allows them to access the Heroes' Guild. * Upon earning 101 quest points players may start the Swan Song quest, where they may aid the Wise Old Man in his final adventure. * After 108 quest points, players may start the Legends' Quest, which allows access to the Legends' Guild. * Upon earning 176 quest points, players may finish the Recipe for Disaster quest by Defeating the Culinaromancer, which allows access to many things, from new equipment (such as dragon and barrows gloves) to access to new places (the bottom of the sea). * At 270 quest points, a player may start the Grandmaster quest While Guthix Sleeps. * At 300 quest points, players can talk to Xenia to receive the helmet of trials. * Maximum quest points is required for equipping a quest point cape, completionist cape, and completionist cape (t). It is also required to be able to use the following titles: "the Ultimate Quester", "the Lorehound", and "the Completionist". Trivia * More quest points also amounts to more time to collect tears in the Tears of Guthix Distraction and Diversion. * Quest points given as a reward for completing the quests are not dependent on its difficulty. Easy quests like Gunnar's Ground give 5 quest points while many harder quests like Dealing with Scabaras give only 1 quest point. However, a quest's merit cannot only be judged by how many QPs it gives as a reward; non-QP rewards also need to be accounted for. Quests with generous rewards generally give fewer quest points. Category:Quests